


Close

by naive_wanderer



Series: 3 Love Shorts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/naive_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al comes to a conclusion about Mei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Post-manga, though only vague spoilers. This is my attempt at warming myself up to Al/Mei, haha.

Al knew that Mei liked him – he wasn’t oblivious like his brother. He didn’t often pay attention to it, though; they were in a working relationship, and she was young.

(He was young, too; he sometimes didn’t remember that).

Her hero-worship gradually melted away, and her advances became subtle – or, at least, Alphonse told himself that it was just too subtle to have noticed when he failed to raise any objections to her hand on his arm, her head bent close over transmutation circles. If Ed knew, he would be teased to high heaven – but, well, Ed wasn’t here, was he?

One day when she blatantly scooted over and put her head on his shoulder, Al suddenly felt – really manly. Heat surged through him, he could almost feel the testosterone screaming _I am male and she is female_, and it was strange and pleasant. He had felt that way before – he did like women – but never with Mei.

Stranger still, when Alphonse looked down at her it occurred to him that their age difference wasn’t nearly so large, anymore. A few years? It was nothing. She was smart, she was kind.

And she was very, very pretty.

“Alphonse?” she questioned when she caught him looking (and thank god she had learned to leave off that ridiculous ‘-sama’). She couldn’t say anything else, though, because that was when he kissed her.

Later on he would swear up and down that she had actually melted.


End file.
